efffandomcom-20200213-history
El Phoenixo
In-game Name: El Phoenixo Real Name: Forum Profile: El Phoenixo Date of Birth: 23/03/98 Gender: Male Xfire: Phoenixoflegends MSN: E-mail: Location: London Side: Jedi Achievements *Head of the Elite Radio Crew Skins Ranks Adept, on 20/03/2012 he was accepted by MoD Jedi Padawan, on 06/04/2012 he was promoted by Shadzy Jedi Knight, on 07/05/2012 he was promtoed by KrisSilent Jedi Guardian, on 05/06/2012 he was promoted by DeathKnight Jedi Ace, on 19/11/2012 he was promoted by Shadzy Joining Character On a planet a long way away from the location of the EFF clan, a lone warrior was known for his amazing skill with a lightsaber and quick wits. He was called Phoenix, and could channel spirits of any creature. He lived in the kingdom of the Hydra, a kingdom so large it required a planet for all of it's people, buildings and farmland. One day, a group of evil Sith Lords descended on the kingdom of the Hydra, and Phoenix was summoned to lead the defence of his kingdom. He slashed his way through hundreds of the Stormtroopers, even taking out an AT-AT single handedly at one point. However, the Sith Lords were hanging back away from the action. Whilst the army of Hydra were demolishing hundreds of Stormtroopers at a time, the Sith unleashed their first member; Desann, to hold the oncoming army back. Desann took out hundreds of the Hydrian soldiers, until he came face to face with Phoenix. Phoenix used everything he learnt throughout his time as a warrior to defeat Desann, but Desann barely managed to escape thanks to the arrival of a new Sith Lord; Starkiller. Starkiller's backhand technique was unparalleled, but there was one weakness: Starkiller couldn't raise a guard as quickly. Phoenix quickly dispatched Starkiller and rushed onto a fleeing Lambda Shuttle, where he met with a problem; a squad of Shadowtroopers were standing in his way. The Lambda Shuttle escaped, albeit with a damaged throttle booster. Phoenix demolished the squad of Shadow troopers and jumped into his personalised fighter, crafter to be similar in shape to a Jedi Starfighter used during the Clone Wars. He sped after the fleeing Shuttle, and caught up to it. He forced the Shuttle to land on a planet called ElMehico, where he encountered his prey; Darth Desolous. He engaged in a fearsome duel, subdueing another Sith Lord in the process. However, Desolous' technique was virtually impossible to counter with a single blade, and so Phoenix grabbed the felled Sith's blade, quickly Dispatching Desolous afterwards. However, Desolous unleashed a weapon, which destroyed Phoenix's memory and strength. Phoenix was left for dead. He managed to stumble upon a small town, where the natives referred to him as 'ElPhoenixo'. Phoenix eventually left the Planet with just enough fuel to make it to the planet in which EFF resides. Using his new title, he tried and succeeded to get into the amazingly skilled community and is there to this day. He is still regaining his strength following the encounter with Desolous, and is close to once again being a phenomenal, unstoppable force. Category:Members Category:Jedi